militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
8th Submarine Squadron (Imperial Japanese Navy)
The 8th Submarine Squadron of the Imperial Japanese Navy was based at Palau Jerejak, Penang, Malaya until late 1944 during World War II. Its mission was to disrupt Allied supply lines in aid of Nazi Germany.War II: Yanagi Missions -- Japan's Underwater Convoys, Originally published by World War II magazine. Published Online: June 12, 2006The Penang Submarines, Dennis Gunton, City Council of George Town, Penang, Malaysia, 1970The Japanese Submarine Force and World War II, Carl Boyd and Akihiko Yoshida, Naval Institute Press, 2012, ISBN 1612512062, 9781612512068 History based at Penang]] The squadron was raised at Kwajalein in the Marshall Islands on March 10, 1942 and was part of the 6th Fleet. On April 8 the squadron was transferred to Penang to support the Germans by disrupting Allied shipping in the Indian Ocean. At Penang the squadron shared the base with Italian and German submarines. They were based at the RAF Glugor seaplane base which had originally been developed by the British. With its capture in 1941 the Japanese 101st Naval Construction Office took over use of the base as a repair and maintenance depot. On February 25, 1942 the 11th Submarine Flotilla was relocated there and absorbed by the 8th Submarine Squadron when they arrived in April. The squadron was withdrawn from Penang in late 1944 because of Allied mines and because the base was within range of both B-24 Liberators and B29 bombers. A raid by mine-laying Liberators from No. 159 Squadron RAF on October 27, 1944 demonstrated this vulnerability. The last submarine to leave was the German U-843 on December 1. Operations 1942 The squadron's first operation was a sweep by its 1st Division from Aden down the coast of East Africa to Madagascar. The auxiliary cruisers ''Aikoku Maru'' and Hōkoku Maru accompanied the Division. During the sweep the cruisers captured the Dutch tanker ''Genora'' 480 miles SSE of Diego Suarez on May 9. Submarine ''I-10'''s seaplane overflew Diego Suarez on May 29 after the Allied landings. As a result submarines [[Type C submarine|''I-16'', I-18, and I-20]] were ordered by Ishizaki to use their midget submarines to attack the ships in the harbour. [[HMS Ramillies (07)|HMS Ramillies]] and the tanker British Loyalty were damaged in the attack. I-20's midget submarine crew of Lieutenant Saburo Akieda and Petty Officer Masami Takemoto were located and killed in a firefight with a Royal marines' patrol on the island near Anijabe; I-18's did not participate in the attack due to a malfunction, and I-16's midget sub never returned. Also in May ''I-27'' under Lieutenant Commander T. Fukumara participated in the unsuccessful midget submarine raid on Sydney. Her midget submarine, M-14, was lost in this raid. Through June the submarines focused their patrols on the Mozambique Channel, sinking 20 merchant ships (120,000 tons of shipping in total). ''I-30'' sailed around the Cape of Good Hope to Lorient, arriving there on August 5 and thereby became the first Japanese submarine to sail into German territory during the war. On October 13 she was returning from Europe to Japan when she struck a mine and sank 3 miles east of Keppel Harbour. From September to November the squadron's submarines sunk another 224,500 tons of shipping (40 ships in total) in the Indian Ocean. In November the two auxiliary cruisers associated with the squadron's Madagascar operation attacked the Dutch tanker Ondina and her Indian escort ship the [[HMIS Bengal (J243)|HMIS Bengal]]. In the ensuing battle the Hokoku Maru was destroyed and the tanker was damaged. Both the Aikoku Maru and Bengal were undamaged and returned to their respective bases. 1943 In 1943 a further 120,000 tons of shipping was sunk in the first four months of the year. ''I-29'' under T. Kinashi rendezvoused with ''U-180'' 400 miles SSW of Madagascar. U-180 brought Chandra Bose from Germany. I-29 then took Bose to Sumatra. Bose was to become responsible for the Indian National Army. The Army had set up a school in Penang under Captain Mahmood Kan Durrani for training Indian agents who were in turn landed in India by the squadron's submarines. On July 6 ''I-8'' under Captain Shinji Uchino sailed from Penang to Brest, Germany, with the crew for the German-made ''RO 501''. This was a 1,120-ton Type IXC U-boat. RO-501 was sunk in the Atlantic by the destroyer [[USS Francis M. Robinson (DE-220)|USS Francis M. Robinson]] on May 13, 1944. It never reached Japanese territory. On its return voyage in September or October, I-8 was attacked by Allied aircraft off the west coast of Africa but sustained no damage. Leaving Singapore in December, she reached Japan safely and returned to Penang in early 1944 with a new commander, Tatsunosuke Ariizumo. On August 28 the first German U-boat, ''U-178'', arrived at Penang. ''I-34'' was sunk in the approach to Penang on November 13 by thre submarine [[HMS Taurus (P399)|HMS Taurus]]. I-34 was salvaged in 1961 by the Great Eastern Salvage Company and the remains of her crew cremated in a specially created shrine in Penang Bay. The bell of the I-34 was placed in the Mariners Club in Penang. I-29 left for Europe in November. Arriving off the Spanish coast on March 10, 1944, she and her escort of four torpedo boats and eight Junkers JU 88s came under attack from Allied Coastal Command Mosquitoes and Liberator bombers. She survived the attack and arrived in Bourdeaux. She was sunk on her return journey in the Bashi Channel of the south coast of Taiwan on July 26 by the submarine [[USS Swordfish (SS-193)|USS Swordfish]]. I-27 patrolled the Arabian Sea from September to December. 1944 On February 4 I-27 left Penang for Addu Atoll and Aden Bay. While underway, she intercepted and sank the troopship [[SS Khedive Ismail|SS Khedive Ismail]], but was in turn caught and sunk between the Maldive Islands and Addu Atoll by the convoy's escorts HMS ''Paladin'' and ''Petard''. In late February ''I-26'' took 22 Indian National Army members to India to provide intelligence to the Japanese. The 22 were landed near Pasni (Pakistan) on March 27. I-26 was relocated to the Pacific and lost without trace in October. Under Ariizumo, about July, I-8 was responsible for the massacre of unarmed merchant seamen from the [[SS Tjisalak|SS Tjisalak]] (98 KIA) and Jean Nicolet (63 KIA). All the German and Japanese submarines were withdrawn from Penang by the end of 1944. None of the submarines in the Squadron survived the war. Commander Initially the Commander Noboru Ishizaki held the rank of Captain, but eventually was promoted to Rear Admiral on November 1, 1942. He was born on October 20, 1893 and died in August 9, 1959. During his naval career he was the commanding officer of RO-59, RO-22, I-155, I-156, I-153, and I-3. He had commanded at various times Submarine Divisions 27, 25, 19, 12 and 1. Ishizaki was replaced as Commander of the Squadron on August 19, 1943 by Admiral Ichioka Hisashi and became commander of the 11th Submarine Squadron from October 20, 1943 until December 21, 1944. Hisashi was Commander of the Squadron when I-8 and I-37 committed war crimes. I-37 machine gunned sailors in lifeboats from the stricken Ascot on February 19, 1944 and the British Chivalry on February 22. I-8 under Tatsunosuke Ariizumi's command did the same to the crew of the Tjisalak on March 26, 1944 and crew of the Jean Nicolet on July 2, 1944.Ships from Hell: Japanese War Crimes on the High Seas in World War II, Raymond Lamont-Brown, The History Press, 2013, ISBN 075249483X, 9780752494838 Because these events occurred under his command of the squadron, and because both submarines commanders were killed in action later in the war Hisashi was charged as a war criminal. Hisashi remained commander of the squadron until September 10, 1944. He died on February 14, 1963. Organization March 1942 * I-10 - flagship The Pacific War Papers, Donald M. Goldstein and Katherine V. Dillon, Publisher Potomac Books Inc, 2005, ISBN 1597974625, 9781597974622 - sunk after unsuccessfully attempting to take the Imperial Navy Submarine headquarters staff off Saipan near the Marianas July 4, 1944 * Rio de Janeiro Maru - tender - only at the base in March 1942 ;1st Submarine Division * Drawn from 1st Submarine Squadron, 6th (Submarine) Fleet * I-16 - sunk by escort destroyer [[USS England (DE-635)|USS England]] on May 19, 1944 off the Solomon Islands * I-18 - sunk on February 11, 1943 by [[USS Fletcher (DD-445)|USS Fletcher]] after being spotted by the floatplane from the [[USS Helena (CL-50)|USS Helena]] * I-20 - sunk on October 1, 1943 [[USS Eaton (DD-510)|USS Eaton]] ;3rd Submarine Division * Drawn from 1st Submarine Squadron, 6th (Submarine) Fleet * I-21 - missing off the Gilbert Islands since November 27, 1943; presumed sunk by TBF Avengers from [[USS Chenango (CVE-28)|USS Chenango]] off Tarawa * I-22 - missing off the Solomon Islands since October 4, 1942 * I-24 - lost in action against submarine chaser [[USS Larchmont (PC-487)|USS Larchmont]] in the Near Islands of the western Aleutians ;14th Submarine Division * All Type I-15 completed in 1942 * I-27 - sunk October 1944 by escorts Paladin and Petard in the Indian Ocean * I-28 - lost on May 14, 1942 - torpedoed by the submarine USS Tautog south of Truk * I-29 - sunk in the Bashi Channel off the south coast of Taiwan on July 26, 1944 by the submarine USS Swordfish. * I-30 - B-1 type under Commander Shinobu Endo - sunk by mine October 13, 1942 1943 * I-10 - flagship http://www.cgsc.edu/CARL/nafziger/943JANA.pdf Japanese Fleet January to May 1943 * Hie Maru - tender (detached 1 October 1943) ;1st Submarine Division * Detached 10 August 1943 * I-16 * ''I-18 * ''I-20 ;14th Submarine Division * Detached 10 December 1943 * ''I-8 - assigned 25 May 1943. Sunk in action on March 31, 1945 of Okinawa by US destroyers ''Stockton'' and ''Morrison''. 1944 * I-8 * ''I-26 - missing off Leyte since October 25, 1944 * ''I-27 * ''I-29 * ''I-37 - sunk by destroyer escorts ''Conklin'' (DE-439) and ''McCoy Reynolds'' (DE-440) off Palau on November 19, 1944 * I-52 - lost on June 24, 1944 to a Mark 24 FIDO torpedo dropped by an Avenger from [[USS Bogue (CVE-9)|USS Bogue]] west of the Cape Verde Islands in the Atlantic * I-165 - presumed lost east of Saipan on June 27, 1945 to a Mark 24 FIDO Torpedo from US bomber patrol Lockheed PV-2 "Harpoon" of VPB-142's 18th Wing based at TinianDictionary of American Naval Aviation Squadrons—Volume 2, page 380 * I-166 - sunk by [[HMS Telemachus (P321)|HMS Telemachus]] in the Straits of Malacca on July 17, 1944 * RO-501 - sunk by US destroyer escort Francis M Robinson (DE-220) in the Atlantic on May 13, 1944 See also * Indian Ocean in World War II * Japanese occupation of Malaya References Category:Military history of Malaya during World War II Category:Imperial Japanese Navy Category:Military units and formations established in 1942